Baguio City
Baguio aka Ana Perez-Santiago is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Power.She is the sister of Philippines.She represents the city of Baguio and the the Cordillera Administrative Region. Apperance She has fair skin,black hair and dark eyes which probably change color because of the colorful flowers that grow in where she lives.Her traditional attire consist of a white shirt,Saya,slippers made from abaca fiber,on top of her head,she often wears a feather headress or put a pot/''palayok on top of her head .She often has tatoos on both of her arms to show how hardcore she is. Today,she usually wears a blue colored jacket,jeans,blue converse, feather headress or pine-shaped earrings.Often times,she is seen with a ghost,siberian husky or a broom with her.She often has a big scar on her left arm,which remindes her of the destruction that the 1990 Luzon Earthquake has cause her city. Personality Like most filipinos,she is humble,industrious,hospitable,friendly and loyal to her friends.She is also a happy-go-lucky person.She often worship ''anitos to show gratitude.She always welcomes visitors to her city and seen with a happy face if someone,both foreign and local,visits her city.Especially on April and May,When it is summer in the Philippines. Don't get her mad,because she is capable of an ultra-tantrum (much worst than Busan) and is also capable of summoning ghost to attack the persons who made her mad.Aside from summoning ghost and spirits,she also does magic and witchcraft.She can inflict pain and bad luck on others if someone get n her bad side.She is also capable of seeing the future.However,she won't tell what is gooing to happend to them. Interest She is very interested in Food,mostly strawberry,Ube jam etc.,She is also fond of touring her city and region.She is also interested in Korean food,fashion and entertainment. Relationships South Korea Yong Soo The two are best friends, in fact, it seem that Baguio thinks that Korea might be her only friend in the world.The two often spend good times together since childhood. He is actually the one who introduce her to k-pop culture. Spain Fernandez Carriedo Spain founded her crying in a forest, he ask the little Baguio what is wrong and she told her that her archery set was broken, when he ask her that the two could go back to his place, she later became mad (after thinking that he was a pervert/pedohpile) that she summoned millions of ghost to attack him (which scared the living soul out of Spain) and that her land was barely touched during the Spanish era. Today, the two are in good terms despite the fact that Spain is still frightened by her. America Jones Because of the beautiful scenery of her city, he was the one who called her the summer capital of the Philippines. Because of this, he often visits her city to escape Manila heat wave. He also built a large mansion on her city.He also helped her improved her city for a long time. He also defended her from Japan (when mostly in the end, she defeated Japan herself).Today, the two are good friends. Japan Kiku In December 8 ,he bombed her city so much that Baguio swore that she will have her revenge. During the final phases of WWII, Japan later try to attack her city... Only to backfired. When she summoning millions and millions of ghost to attack his army, this later scared the life out of Japan and his army ran away. He later surrendered to her in her city in September 3. Despite the fact that he still frightened by her,The two are still in good terms. Philippines The two are siblings. Info *She represents the city of Baguio and Cordillera Administrative Region. *The fact that she can summon ghost came from the fact that Baguio city is the Ghost capital of the Philippines. *Baguio has the second most population of Koreans, which is why she is best-friends with South Korea. *Like most Igorot people, she follows the Cordillera Culture and traditions and is skilled in woodshop. *She is also a good cook and a good seller, which is why there's Mines View Park in her city. *Her birthday is the correspondence when Baguio city became a Incorporated city *Japan's fear for Baguio is much much worst than letting Italy drive him home. *When she summons ghost,the chant/cry from "The crablouse" is played. *The story of how Spain and Baguio met seems to be inaccurate. However, in real life, The Cordillera Administrative Region was barely touched during the Spanish Era. The real story here is that a group of Spanish friars went up to the mountains to convince the mountain people to convert to Christianity, only to be killed. Category:Characters Category:Cities Category:Female Characters